kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagerou Daze Disintegration Book
Kagerou Daze Disintegration Book!(カゲロウデイズ 解体新書！''Kagerō Deizu Kaitai Shinsho！'') is a pamphlet about the Kagerou Project world published by Jin. Content |-|Page 1= Kagerou Daze Disintegration Book! |-|Page 2= Like a glass ball Contents *A message from Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) - 03 *Mekakushi Dan + a Personal Data *Shintaro / Ene - 05 *Kido / Kano - 06 *Momo / Marry - 08 *Konoha / Seto / Hibiya / Extra File - 10 *Kagerou Project Song Investigation Report - 14 *Information - 16 Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) and Mekakushi Dan give you the introduction of the Kagerou Daze world!! From Vocaloid songs on the internet, to novels, a manga, then anime, Kagepro is blasting foward like a bomb! In this book, there’ll be a whole lot of information about the world of “Kagerou Daze -in a daze-” and “Kagerou Daze II -a headphone actor-“, and also the author Jin’s comments! Whether you’re new to Kagepro or you’re already addicted to it, you’ll enjoy reading this information! Alright boys and girls, let’s start on our new adventure! |-|Page 3= The same thing "I just tried my best to do something interesting. I've never consider its genre or whatever, or make up a big question, Or send out a message. I just wanted to write something that people enjoy reading it. That could be like a glass ball, who knows. You can decorate it, or even play with it. But the way you decorate or play with it is up to you. No matter how much we’re teased doing silly stuffs, as long as everybody likes the characters (although that was kind of unexpected), or interpretins the story and mystery together, as long as you can enjoy it freely, it’s good enough. And, if possible, if everybody could tell me how you much enjoy it, I’d be very grateful." - Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) Mekakushi Dan + Personal Data |-|Page 4= Shintaro and Ene Shintaro After staying at home for 2 continuous years, he finally went out, and met a group of terrorists at his destination. Worked with Ene to defeat the terrorists. Name: Kisaragi Shintaro Height: 172cm Weight: 58kg Blood type: A DOB: 30th April Ene A cyber girl who invaded Shintaro’s computer. Through internet, she can invade lots of electronic stuff. Name: Enomoto Takane Height: 640 pixel Weight: 2MB Blood type: AB DOB: ??? Ene’s Past...? This girl appeared in “Headphone Actor” and the second novel. Is it possible that she’s Ene before she turned into a cyber girl? |-|Page 5= From Jin (Ene) A girl who turned from a human into a data after getting her special power. When she was still a human, she was frustrated about her sleepiness that occurred frequently (Ex: or to say her illness), so she was always crabby. But after she lost her human body and became data, she became EXTREMELY NOISY. She already met Shintaro when she was a human, and left a very bad memory for her. That could be one of the reasons why she bullies Shintaro. And because Ene is older than Shintaro, she’ll occasionally show out her “Big-sis” look, but basically, it’s just how she enjoys bullying Shintaro. (laughs) From Jin (Shintaro) Although he’s a NEET, among the important characters, he’s the most normal guy. In the album was stated (Toumei Answer) that he met different kinds of things in the past that made him NEET at home. He had a really sad past in the story, so basically he doesn't have very good luck. But because he's a NEET, although he meets up with something bad, he'll still thinks, "Don't you think I have a protagonist style in me?" (laughs) Lately Wannyanpu and Sidu are teasing that I'm like Shintaro, and my feelings are so complicated now... (laughs) "Please, I beg you… ENE!" "After we end this, take me to the amusement park!" |-|Page 6= "Completely Blindfolded... Already." Kido Leader of the Mekakushi Dan. By using her "Blindfold" power, she can remove her and her surroundings' presence. Name: Kido Tsubomi Height: 168cm Weight: 44kg Blood type: B DOB: 2nd January From Jin (Kido) Although I haven't spoken about it previously, Kido used to be a normal girl. In this story most of the characters have a big difference of their past and present personality, including Kido. She totally changed after knowing that people ignore her because of her special power. Later on, she got "Chunibyou" (Ex: Chunibyou aka 中二病 is a way of saying "arrogant" in Japanese) (laughs). About the fact that Mekakushi Dan is created, half of the reason is because leader Kido has Chunibyou lol. |-|Page 7= "You're really interesting...! Excellent." Kano A funny guy who always smiles. Has a “Deceiving” power that can change people’s view and impressions of him. Name: Kano Shuuya Height: 165cm Weight: 50kg Blood type: B DOB: 10th May From Jin (Kano) Even though I’m the author, I can't really understand Kano. He's like a Pierrot. Besides that, maybe some people will be surprised, but Kano is the only one who can keep this story on-going. The others are the type who were involved in these things, but the truth is Kano is always leading them. In the Mekakushi Dan, his position is basically like a leader. Everybody, including Kido, is actually controlled by him, dancing by his hands. |-|Page 8= "Am, am I really THAT abnormal!?" Momo A female high school idol. The Mekakushi Dan helped her solve her frustration about her "Captivation" power, and thanks to their help, Momo is once again happy. Name: Kisaragi Momo Height: 162cm Weight: 43kg (From Talent Autograph) Blood type: O DOB: 14th February From Jin (Momo) Momo-chan is designed to be a popular idol. From the start I've decided her power as "Eye Captivation", therefore her character is based on expectation. But in real life, she's not really popular. But because she said it's disturbing to be an idol, because you get lots of attention, so I guess it'll be fine for her to not to be that popular in real life. (laughs)''Her personality is EXACTLY like Shintaro. Because they're siblings, I made them really alike. |-|Page 9= '"So, so many people"' 'Marry' Has a quarter of Medusa’s blood. Using “Eye Contact” power, she can freeze one’s movement for a few minutes. Name: Kozakura Marry Height: 154cm Weight: The weight of 130 apples Blood type: ??? DOB: 21th July '''From Jin (Marry)' Marry is cute, but I think that she's a tricky girl. Although I'm not sure how much she knows about that... I know this sounds weird, but my thoughts are quite similar to you readers. We know what they want to say, but we'll never know what they're thinking. So yeah, sometimes I'll speak like I’m left out. (laughs) Besides that there's something I need to state it clearly which is that Marry is actually a "Fujoshi" (Ex: Fujoshi aka 腐女子 is a girl who likes to watch BL). So, I decided her favorite anime was "Kuroshitsuji" (laughs). |-|Page 10= "And so, definitely" Konoha A boy who lost his memory. Stays at Hiyori’s sister’s house, has an immortal body. Name: Kokonose Haruka Height: 182cm Weight: 64kg Blood type: O DOB: 24th December From Jin (Konoha) Konoha is a gentle and quiet boy, and also has a natural side of himself. Although he's diligent, he had a serious illness. The one who appeared last in the 1st novel is the present Konoha, he's also very different now compared to his past. And because Konoha is Sidu's favorite character, Sidu always said, "Let him appear!! Quick!" "Make him active!!" (laughs). What's more, Sidu asked for him to be sold as a 1/8 scale figurine, and I answered, "You just want it, don’t you?" (laughs). EXTRA FILE Hiyori A girl who appeared in “Kagerou Daze”. Was involved in an incident with Hibiya. Loves cats. Name: Asahina Hiyori Height: 138cm Weight: 34kg Blood type: A DOB: 3rd March Ayano Name: Tateyama Ayano Height: 155cm Weight: 43kg Blood type: B DOB: 22nd November Kenjirou (Kenziro) Name: Tateyama Kenjirou Height: 179cm Weight: 69kg Blood type: AB DOB: 11th September Shion (Sion) Name: Kozakura Shion Height: 168cm Weight: The weight of 150 apples Blood type: ??? DOB: 18th June Azami Name: Azami Height: 140cm Weight: 44kg Blood type: ??? DOB: 15th August From Jin Hiyori: She looks like a "Good and Quiet Girl". But honestly, I haven’t decided her character yet. What will happen between her and the Mekakushi Dan? Stay tuned! Ayano: A girl who's busy taking care of her useless father and friend (laughs). And also, a girl who changed the whole direction of the story line. Kenjirou: A friendly teacher. The key character of the 2nd novel. Stay tuned as he’ll be active later on. Shion: A very motherly character. I can't really understand a mother's feelings, so when I was composing "Gunjou Rain", I had to call my mum to ask about her feelings and wrote it down. Azami: In this story, I think she’s a very irregular character. The presence of the fantasy world. |-|Page 11= "Don't forget about today, this day" Seto Name: Seto Kousuke Height: 178cm Weight: 72kg Blood type: O DOB: 28th March From Jin (Seto) Seto-kun, I won't be talking much about him because there'll be more about him in the later songs, but I can say that he's a nice guy. SO NICE that I really want to be friends with him. And also he's a very busy person who works all day. If I were to tell him something, I'd really want to say "Take a rest!". And I want to tell the girl who met Seto in "Imagination Forest" and only earns 500 yen per month, Marry, "Work harder!" (laughs). Hibiya Name: Amamiya Hibiya Height: 140cm Weight: 36kg Blood type: AB DOB: 4th November From Jin (Hibiya) I can't say whether he appeared in the most mysterious part or the SF-type part. Later on, he'll join Mekakushi Dan, but his relationship with Momo is quite bad. I hope everybody will notice and worry more about their relationship. Although he's quite popular in class, his crush, Hiyori, just won’t look into his eyes. What a pathetic guy. Novels and songs |-|Page 12= Mekakushi Dan Activity Record ''' Describing the mystery of "Kagerou Daze" and stuff between the Kisaragi siblings and Mekakushi Dan in the first novel <-in a daze->. Before reading the 2nd novel, let’s take a look back at the previous story line. '''Mekakushi Dan is? Kido as the leader of the group, and what Kano said, "Our activity now is to avoid the police’s eyes and infiltrate dangerous facilities to borrow things." Although it was a misunderstanding >NEW MEMBER ENTRY Summary Outline Because of Kido's mistake, she brought an unrelated high school idol, Momo to Mekakushi Dan’s base. But, after listening to Kano explanation, Momo discovered her special power, hence she volunteered herself to join Mekakushi Dan. Although Kido thought that Momo was a new member, Momo also mistook Kido as a staff for the drama... "Sorry, it’s my mistake here." Like a new member Momo, Marry stammered to greet her. But now everything turns out fine. Opinion From Jin My favorite part is, “Ishifuro Transport” appeared when Marry was finding a job. This is, named by my friend, Ishifuro who is also an artist. Well from what I think this company, is a quite black-hearted company (laughs). It’s a company that he’ll open after he isn’t joining his ROCK BAND. (laughs) "Welcome, new member! We are Mekakushi Dan!" >BEFORE NEW MEMBER ENTRY Left: Shintaro who was a NEET at home for 2 years. A year ago a mysterious data called "ENE" invaded his computer. Shintaro talks bad to Ene who messes up his computer data, but miraculously their relationship is not that bad. Right: To help her family, Momo had to work as an idol and go to school at the same time. It may look brilliant, but the truth isn't that good. Because she was so busy about the idol activities, she didn't even have the time to go to school, hence her studies dropped... Momo, is tired about her life. |-|Page 13= Shopping Mall Appliances Department >ABORT OF TERRORRISTS Summary Outline The 7th floor of the shopping mall, the appliances department was invaded by a group of terrorists, and Mekakushi Dan and Shintaro were hostages. But because of their teamwork they reversed the situation, and stopped the terrorists' wild dream. To stop the terrorists' crime, Shintaro succeeded to release? Ene, but after that, a pain shot him. "...I’m sorry but... 100%-" Thoughts from Jin At here, I really like the part when Marry was waving the electronic massage stick at the appliance department. Although Marry at that time wanted to use it as a weapon, it became a very funny development… Anyway, I really like that scene. Momo made up a perfect plan, and Mekakushi Dan succeeded in defeating the terrorists. "Sorry." Overall Generalization from Jin I’ve made the song “Kagerou Daze” as the name of the novel, is because Kagerou Project is a world wide view, it’s a really big theme. And also, I like the arrangement of the words. Later on in the second novel, the phrase “Kagerou Daze” will finally appear, and it’s an important meaning in the story, hope everyone’ll pay attention to that. "How many times have today and yesterday passed?" A NON-STOP LOOPING SUMMER Hibiya and Hiyori came to this city to have their summer break classes. Among these children, a nightmare-like experience of Hiyori dying in a car accident, occurred over and over again. That loop went on, and finally the unusual day came, but after knowing Hiyori wasn't coming, Hibiya met someone and listened to him, then headed to a different ? place... Foreboding from Jin Hiyori's and Hibiya's death in the novel are quite saddening, but later on the mysterious parts and situation will gradually become better. Different kinds of incidents happened, when does it happen? What's the reason? What will happen between the children and Mekakushi Dan? What will happen to the world at the end? Hope everybody'll look forward to its future progress. |-|Page 14= Kagerou Project Song investigation report The explanation of the songs that were made into chapters for the novel. And also provided Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)'s comments on how he turned these songs into a novel! Kagerou Daze "The story that will overwhelm your eyes" From Jin About turning this song into a novel, I worked hard to write the story contents similar to the contents in the song. About the structure of the novel, the contents in the chapter wasn't about the point of view for the song, but basically just an overlook. It's not about "Why does it happen?" or what, but it's about a shallow description of what happened in front of his eyes, this is somehow the similarity of the song and the novel. And about making this song title as the novel title, is because it's a world wide view, and also a big theme. Artificial Enemy "The story about turning away your eyes." From Jin This is my very first song I composed, and also the very first chapter of the novel. About this song that turned into a novel, it has a POP style. This song was supposed to be dark, But to create a distance in the novel I added in some funny parts which turned out to be like a comedy. Well for me too, I’d prefer comedy more than tragedy and homicide. The incident that was described in the song, it could appear in a different scene in the novel, who knows. But by now I’ll have to look over the whole progression in order to write out this scene, I can’t confirmed with you about this yet. Kisaragi Attention "The story of snatching your eyes." From Jin This part of the story is also, written according to the feel of the song. Because in this song, Momo just said, "This is really embarrassing." , maybe everybody’ll think that she's a lack of self-consciousness girl, but she's attractive is NOT because of her own intention, but it's because of her special power, so I made it as one of the problems she has to face. In this song, the guitar solo part gives you a feeling of "Will something good happen?" then in the end it hops into a happy end. But in the novel "the good thing happen" part the situation got better already. (laughs) Mekakushi Code "The story of hiding your eyes." From Jin "Mekakushi Code" is the following story of "Kisaragi Attention", it's like after a "Kisaragi~" troubled girl met Mekakushi Dan then straight away start "Mekakushi Code", that kind of image. In the novel it's quite fine to have this part. In this song, you'll get gradually excited as you listen to the music, so in the novel I tried to bring out that kind of atmosphere. Through this part of the novel, I think I know what should I do. |-|Page 15= Headphone Actor "The story about doubting your eyes." From Jin The novel version of this song, is similar to "Kagerou Daze" in the 1st novel, the chapters are showed like poems, intermittently expand and end. The point of view and song is similarly written subjectively, but in the novel the last part slightly describes how the next song it is connected to. And then, although some will already know this, by now the girl who appeared in the PV, you will not find her introduction anywhere. If you want to know why, you’ll have to read the 2nd novel. NEW! Yuukei Yesterday "●●●●●" From Jin This song isn't out yet, but to tell you about it, it's sort of a love song. But this isn't the kind of song that'll clearly say "I love you~" or "I like you~". Because this is more like a story of recalling the past tragedy, so it's actually quite saddening. The main character of the story will be Enomoto Takane, who later became Ene, and also? Konoha and Kenjirou-sensei. You'll have to wait for a while for the song to release. According to the plan, it’ll be the 1st PV to meet you guys in the 2nd album. Kuusou Forest "The story of seeing eye-to-eye." A gentle song about a lonely Medusa girl who lived in a far, far away place and opened her heart after she met someone. Ene's Cyber Journey "The story about awakening your eyes." A song that connects right after "Headphone Actor". A story about Ene who lost her human body and lives in the cyber world. Dead and Seek "The story where one's eyes become clear." A song which Kenjirou-sensei appears. It's about a scientist's crazy investigation, so it should be sung in a quick tempo. Toumei Answer "The story about averting one's eyes." Shintaro and Kenjirou's daughter Ayano appear. In this song Ayano committed suicide and caused Shintaro to become a NEET at home. Konoha no Sekai Jijou "The story about opening his eyes." A song which includes all other songs, and lots of characters appear in the PV. It's a song that really tells you a lot of things. Shinigami Record "The story of staring with one's eyes." A long-lived Medusa fell in love with a human, then birthed a baby. Not long afterwards the man died. She couldn't accept the truth, she... Children Record "The story of seeing things with your eyes."' The OP song for Kagerou Project. It’s packed together with "Gunjou Rain" in the single "Children Record". Gunjou Rain "The story of going into one’s eyes but still not pain." The story of a mother Medusa and her daughter. A mother who couldn't hear her daughter's wish to go outside. Was sung gently and sadly to describe the pain of it. |-|Page 16= From Jin For me, "Mekakucity Days" is placed on a firmed position of a world wide view including questioning. And then "Children Record", is the the OP song and an important connection of part of the story. The story will end soon in the next album, about the ending we're still having an enthusiastic discussion about it. (laughs) Just that, my current aim is to compose an album that everybody will enjoy the music of any song, I'm also trying my best to make the ending of this Project better. From Jin While writing the novel, the most tiring part is about the characters. Because, when you compose a song you don't need to think about the characteristics, and so, when I just started to write the novel, it took me a whole lot of time to think about the characters and their personalities. From the contents, we can say that the 1st novel is mostly about friendship, and the 2nd novel is mostly about love. And also, according to the timeline of the story, if you say this as "Star Wars" the first novel will be around the forth one, and the second novel will be around the second one. In the next novel, it’ll be around the third one.http://diagonal-6010.tumblr.com/post/34445496967/kagerou-days-disintegration-book References }} Category:Publications Category:All pages Category:Merchandise